


My reason

by Lady_Setsuka



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Protective Thor (Marvel), Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Setsuka/pseuds/Lady_Setsuka
Summary: Después del Ragnarok, mientras viajan al lugar que será el nuevo Asgard, Loki vive un peligroso desorden mágico que lo hará enfermar al grado de que sus sentimientos por Thor salgan a flote.





	My reason

**Author's Note:**

> 1.- Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Este fanfic no tiene fines de lucro, sólo es para entretenimiento.
> 
> 2.- En este fanfic todos los amigos de Thor están vivos y junto a él, en la nave en la que viajan después del Ragnarok.
> 
> 3.- La canción que supuestamente escribe Loki se llama My Reason, y pertenece a la película Modigliani, dirigida por Mick Davis. Esta es la liga:
> 
> Https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gz6ft2k33Jw&list=PLVpuet-Tk9fMCXNNAL5CjcdNKGBrjdn8Z&index=20

No había nada salvo oscuridad a su alrededor. Se sentía flotar en la nada. El olor a sangre, su sangre, por todos lados. Gritos, miedo, miedo lacerante en su pecho, que lo obligaba a formular mil mentiras dirigidas a un ser inexistente que lo acechaba en la oscuridad, con la finalidad de protegerse, como siempre lo había hecho. Se acomodó en posición fetal, tenía miedo. Las imágenes de la destrucción de Asgard lo devoraban, ¡era su culpa!, la muerte de Odín, el despertar de Hella, ¡la destrucción de aquel lugar que tanto había amado y anhelado!  
-Calma…  
Una voz conocida, una mano cálida acariciando sus cabellos  
-Calma mi niño  
Su cuerpo deja de temblar lentamente. La oscuridad es absorbida y en su lugar un paisaje cálido. El césped, flores, mariposas alrededor revoloteando. Un árbol enorme y él bajo el mismo, recostado en las piernas de su madre Frigga.  
-Madre, ¡te he extrañado!-No se levanta, teme que sea un sueño, una ilusión. Esconde su rostro en las piernas de su madre y llora en silencio. La mano de ella continúa acariciando su cabello-Siento como si despertara de una horrible pesadilla: todo lo que ha pasado, las guerras, la muerte que he desatado, mis enfrentamientos con Odín y Thor- Las lágrimas silenciosas caen como cascadas de sus ojos- ¡He tenido tanto dolor y miedo! Y en lugar de pedir ayuda permití que ese oscuro sufrimiento invadiera mi ser, ¡la oscuridad saliendo por mis ojos incitó a Thanos!, ¡terminé con todo!, precipité la muerte de Odín y provoqué el Ragnarok.  
-Era su momento Loki- La mano de ella le limpia las lágrimas- tus sentimientos guían tu magia y has tenido mucho dolor, rencor y miedo. Pero tus sentimientos están cambiando; tu magia cambia. Estás dejando de ser el Dios de las mentiras.  
-¡Tengo miedo!, ¡tengo miedo de convertirme en algo mucho peor!, ¡Tengo miedo de perder lo único que me queda y lo que más amo!, ¡Thor!.. de por sí, ya sólo me tolera en favor de los recuerdos del pasado…  
Frigga lo mira con una sonrisa- Confía, acabas de decir algo que nunca antes de atreviste a externar, “lo que más amo,” Loki, lo que te está pasando es peligroso; el cambio de tu magia puede matarte. Si tienes miedo sólo recuerda que tus sentimientos pueden re direccionarte y convertirte en un nuevo Dios con un nuevo destino. Si el amor guía tus acciones no hay nada que temer, hijo mío.  
Loki cierra los ojos, estar con su madre lo tranquiliza. Las lágrimas siguen fluyendo. La inconsciencia lo absorbe. Despierta. ///////  
Despierto confundido, mi cara empapada en lágrimas y agradezco que Thor haya tenido el capricho de dejarme mi propia habitación en esta gran nave donde viajamos luego de la destrucción de Asgard.  
Madre. Aquello no fue un simple sueño, lo sé, mi magia tiene meses inestable y luego de lo de Hella parece a punto de colapsar. Me quedo acostado unos minutos más en espera de que el mareo que e invade cada mañana pase y el mundo deje de girar a mi alrededor. Me espera un día de intenso trabajo y el hecho de que mi musculoso hermano no pare y ande de un lado a otro arreglando cosas no ayuda en nada; yo debo acompañarlo y no me pesa. Pero últimamente me faltan las energías y vivo con un horrible dolor de cabeza de manera permanente. Mi magia me quiebra, se craquela. Me hace levantarme como bólido al baño y vomitar lo poco que cené. Después de unos minutos en el piso me levanto. No me debo permitir permanecer así, Thor podría entrar, y lo que menos quiero es que me vea como el asqueroso y débil muñeco en el que me he convertido. Entro a bañarme. El agua me relaja y por unos instantes se lleva mis pensamientos.  
//////////  
-¿Te vas a comer eso?- La pregunta proviene de Thor, quien a mi lado engulle su almuerzo con avidez, pero tenemos poca comida y para una persona de su contextura física, sé que no es suficiente. Por mi parte llevo casi media hora delante de mi comida y sólo pude tragar medio pan, así que definitivamente no, no me la voy a comer. Empujo el plato a su lado y él, después de mirarme fijamente unos segundos, suspira y lo devora. Estoy agotado, quiero ir a dormir pero luego del desayuno tenemos una junta: aunque en un inicio Thor había decidido ir a midgard, después de pensarlo un rato llegamos a la conclusión de que uno no puede ir por la vida invadiendo espacios de otros y proclamándolos como propios.  
-Heimdall detectó un planeta que nos puede ser conveniente. Parece que hace años luz tenían habitantes que provocaron una catástrofe ambiental y se extinguieron. Ahora se ha reestablecido y cree que podemos llegar ahí. Tenemos mejor relación con el medio así que no habrá problemas…  
Thor continúa hablando. No es que no me importe, en serio que últimamente mi hermano parece usar un poco más el cerebro. Le miro continuar con la comida. No lo culpo por no usar el cerebro de manera tan constante, no lo necesita: es hermoso, fuerte y poderoso.  
-¿Me estás oyendo?- Asiento, aunque sé que no escuché nada de lo último que dijo- Necesitas comer, ahora eres mi mano derecha, estás muy delgado- su pulgar roza mi clavícula derecha y llega hasta el esternón. Bajo la vista, avergonzado, y mi cara se calienta. Esta vez no puedo echarle la culpa a mi desorden mágico.  
/////////  
-A ver, entonces Loki, ¿es necesario repasar el plan?- ruedo los ojos, estamos en el salón, nos acompañan Heimdall, Volstagg, Hogun, Frandall y Sif.  
-¡Sí, es demasiado complicado!- respondo con sarcasmo- Francamente hermano, incluso es más mi estilo, tú acostumbras llegar y golpear a todos mientras dices “soy Thor, Dios del trueno, ¡y los golpearé a todos!”  
Mi sarcasmo no hace gracia, todos me miran molestos- Ok, entramos, hago muchas ilusiones para permitir que todos nos movamos dentro del edificio engañando guardias y vigilancia. Tú y yo llegaremos a la oficina de los principales, los cuales aunque no quieran negociar con nosotros se sorprenderán con las riquezas (que yo sustraje de la cámara real de Asgard, gracias) que les ofreceremos a cambio de víveres para nuestra población, ¿sí?  
-Ahora-comenta Volstagg-sólo hay un pequeño comentario que hacer- me dice mientras me ira con enojo.  
-¿Si lo traiciono me matarás?- le pregunto cansado de lo mismo. He escuchado la misma amenaza durante meses. El enojo, la desesperación, el dolor se acumulan en mi pecho y estoy a punto de responder de manera violenta cuando recuerdo la imagen de Asgard volando en mil pedazos. Mi vista se torna acuosa, así que la bajo. Respiro profundo antes de hablar para que mi voz no es escuche quebrada- Bien, si tienen tanta desconfianza usen esto- comento al tiempo que pongo sobre la mesa aquella especie de botón (y su correspondiente control) con el que obligaron a Thor a pelear en Sakaar. Era horriblemente doloroso y muy persuasivo. Ya lo había probado.  
\- Seguro le hiciste algo, ¡lo modificaste!-Dice la odiosa de Syf, ¡me molesta! Todos ellos sólo juzgan fruncen el ceño, ¿y qué hacen?, ¡nada! Fúrico, tomo el objeto y me lo pongo bajo la ropa, en el estómago, si voy a usar esa cosa, como un pobre perro con collar, por lo menos que no sea visible- Le paso el control al Thor- Pruébalo ahora.  
Thor me mira un poco sorprendido al inicio  
-Es el Dios de las mentiras, si ya fingió su muerte, puede con esto- alguno de ellos dice, y no me da tiempo de ver quién es porque escucho a Thor decir…  
-No es personal, en verdad necesito verificarlo- Estoy a punto de responderle que yo mismo se lo sugerí cuando la corriente de energía se activa: parte de mi estómago siente que se revienta, el dolor baja por mis piernas y sube al mismo tiempo por mi pecho. Mi magia sale de control, no sé qué hice pero hay ruido de cristales rompiéndose. Vomito mi desayuno (sí, el medio pan). Todo está negro, oigo voces pero no les encuentro sentido.  
/////////  
Cuando el dolor remite lo suficiente para que deje de ver sólo puntos oscuros bailando a mi alrededor, me doy cuenta de que estoy en una cama. Miro distraído el techo, todo huele delicioso. Huele a Thor. Debo estar soñando.  
-¿Estás consciente?- Volteo, estoy en la habitación de mi hermano, en su cama. Él está sentado en un sillón, me mira fijamente.  
-¿Qué pasó?  
-Te desvaneciste, vomitaste y nos hiciste pagar rompiendo los cristales de la sala- Me dice con una expresión en su rostro, que oscila entre el enojo y la preocupación.  
Me enderezo consternado  
-No lo hice a propósito- le digo  
-¿Me estás diciendo que perdiste el control de tu magia como cuando tenías ocho años?- No le respondo, miro hacia otro lado. El silencio reina por un rato, él suspira.  
-No te voy a traicionar – le digo  
-Necesito que comas algo. Has estado dejando la comida desde que estamos en la nave, y estoy hablando de meses. Te mandé traer esto- me dice, y me pasa un tazón con sopa caliente. Lo tomo, mis manos tiemblan así que lo pongo rápidamente en la mesita que está al lado de la cama. Es tarde, él ya lo notó.  
-Loki, te necesito, no puedo hacer esto solo- Me dice. Se me forma un nudo en la garganta. Yo soy el culpable de que esté en esta situación. Bajo el rostro, últimamente todo el tiempo quiero llorar. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y lucho intensamente contra el arrollador sentimiento de culpa que me invade. No puedo detenerlo y una lágrima se escapa de mi rostro. Me quedo helado.  
-¡Hey! ¡¿estás llorando?!- ¡estúpido descerebrado!, ¿¡para qué pregunta lo obvio?! Las lágrimas continúan bajando presurosas y no soy capaz de detenerlas, ¡estúpido Loki!, ¡inútil Loki!, ¡con razón Odín no te consideraba adecuado para gobernar!- Cálmate-Me dice, creo que no sabe qué hacer, hago ademán de levantarme, voy a huir miserablemente a mi habitación a retorcerme de coraje por permitirme llorar delante de él, pero su poderosa mano se cierra sobre mi muñeca. Me abraza, limpia las lágrimas de mi cara y yo sólo atino a quedarme quieto mientras mi cuerpo tiembla. Me recargo en su pecho luego de uno segundos, como cuando éramos niños y yo huía de los truenos, sin saber que mi refugio era su causa.  
-¡Perdón, perdón!- le digo, él sonríe  
-No vas a hacer de esto una obra de teatro, ¿verdad?- no puedo evitar sonreír también, aún con la cara llena de lágrimas.  
-No vas a negar que fue una idea sensacional- le digo con voz quebrada  
-Lo fue- dice, su enorme mano se vuelve a pasar sobre mi rostro secando las lágrimas que quedan. Se separa de mí y me alcanza la sopa- No te vas de aquí sin comer- me advierte.  
Asiento  
Tomo el tazón y pruebo la comida. Está deliciosa, como la sopa que madre me solía dar cuando me sentía triste o enfermo.  
-Está caliente- murmuro, cierro los ojos y disfruto de la sensación del alimento bajando por mi garganta. El llanto me ha permitido que la náusea remita un poco. Afuera, el infinito nos muestra su hermoso paisaje.  
///////  
Hasta donde vamos todo marcha perfecto. Suspiro, el control de mi magia va perfecto. He creado múltiples ilusiones que disfrazan a mis compañeros. Thor y yo subimos unas pronunciadas escaleras, estamos muy cerca de nuestro objetivo, ¡sólo falta que los viejos vean lo que tenemos para ellos y listo! Por fin nos dan alcance los amigos de mi hermano, vienen tras nosotros. Disuelvo mis ilusiones y el golpe de magia me marea. Aprieto los labios. ¡no aquí! Me sostengo del pasamanos mientras subimos. Tan sencillo que parece, y esos viejos que se negaron a negociar con nosotros, no hubiéramos tenido necesidad de entrar así. Thor empuja la puerta con demasiada violencia, ¡no puede vivir sin golpear algo con su fuerza bruta! Lo escucho presentarse con delicadeza después de haber, casi, destrozado la puerta, Mi hermoso hermano no puede vivir sin golpear algo.  
-Soy Thor de Asgard, este es mi hermano Loki, bla, bla, bla, bla….-No termino de entender lo que dice. Me sostengo de la pared a mi lado. La náusea me sube por la garganta y empiezo a ver todo negro. No hay más.  
///////////  
Una mano cálida acaricia mi cabello. Se siente bien.  
-Madre-murmuro, recordando mi sueño días atrás  
-Ella no está, pero yo sí Loki, te necesito, despierta- Es la voz de Thor que murmura en mi oído.  
-Thor- es un sueño, así que puedo permitirme ser meloso con él un rato, como no lo sería en la realidad-Estoy asustado- le respondo-Tú no me necesitas, yo sí..  
-Despierta Loki-La mano que me acaricia el rostro es tan real que abro los ojos, ¡Es Thor y me mira con una sonrisa! De pronto todo viene a mi mente.  
-¡Los víveres!. Me enderezo asustado-¿¡Arruiné la misión?!- Thor me sostiene y me recuesta de nuevo  
-No, hicimos el “ayúdenme”, claro, no te arrojé  
-Perdón- Bajo la vista apenado  
-No te disculpes, tu desmayo me sirvió para argumentar nuestra falta de alimento. Se les fueron los ojos con lo que les ofrecimos y ahora tenemos alimento y todo tipo de cosas útiles para lo que resta del viaje y un poco más.  
Suspiro aliviado, aunque sólo un momento, acabo de decir cosas embarazosas a Thor creyendo que estaba soñando.  
-Thor, lo de hace rato, lo que dije, yo…  
-Yo también estoy asustado- me corta-hemos perdido a nuestros padres y nuestra tierra y me aterra pensar que pueda perderte-Lo entiendo, lo dice no sólo porque yo esté en cama en este momento: tiene miedo de una traición-Cuando te desmayaste pensé que era por falta de alimento, pero Hiemdall me dijo de tu magia.  
No respondo. La cabeza ha dejado de dolerme un poco  
-No sé por qué, madre dice que es porque mis sentimientos han cambiado- Contesto luego de un rato.  
-¿Madre?- Me mira con duda  
-La soñé hace un par de noches  
Se sienta a mi lado, vuelve a acariciar mi cabello, desprende una horquilla que está a medio caerse de mi cabello y lo alborota.  
-No me importa lo que pase Loki, siempre te querré sin importar cuánto me traiciones- me dice, y mi corazón late agitado en mi pecho cuando se inclina para abrazarme. Esta vez me permito recargarme y quedarme ahí por largo rato.  
////////

Thor suspiró y cuidadosamente se levantó de su cama. Había estado largo rato recostado con Loki en brazos, su hermano se había quedado dormido. Salió de su recámara no sin antes asegurarse que su hermano seguía dormido.  
-Explícame bien Heimdall, no termino de entender, ¿la magia muta?  
-No es muy común pero sí. Tienes que entender Thor, la magia depende tanto del cuerpo del mago como de sus emociones. Están conectados los tres, en una relación dialéctica. Loki ha sentido mucho dolor y miedo; su magia lo reflejó, como lo viste en el pasado cuando ustedes se enfrentaron.  
-¿Cuánto dura?  
-Quién sabe, esto no es reciente, cuando me expulsó de Asgard mientras suplantaba a Odín, lo hizo porque me di cuenta de su engaño, y no lo hubiera hecho pero su magia comenzó a desestabilizarse y lo noté.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Es sólo una teoría pero…creo que obtuvo lo que quiso y se dio cuenta de que no era realidad su objetivo. Su madre, su padre y tú no estaban ahí. Creo que tuvo tiempo para calmar su dolor y miedo. Sólo eso explica por qué te dejó tirarle su farsa sin menor resistencia.  
-Tiene lógica  
-Pero este tipo de situaciones no son comunes, y el cambio de magia es muy peligroso  
-¿Podría morir?  
Heimdall suspiró  
-Si las cosas se agravan y él no sabe manejarlo sí, y no significa que eso sea su destino  
-¿Significa que dejará de ser el dios de las mentiras?  
-Significa que dejará de serlo, y puede convertirse en algo mejor o peor, todo depende de él Thor, necesito decirte algo: lo que ha pasado, tus enfrentamientos con él en el pasado, han sucedido porque Loki no ha sabido manejar sus sentimientos y dolor. Eso lo ha enloquecido, eso incluye sus sentimientos por ti  
Thor lo mira sorprendido, parpadea incrédulo.  
-Siempre lo has sabido, aunque en el fondo te hayas obligado a evadirlo, ¿no crees?

El dios del trueno se sienta, suspira  
-No debes hacer lo que Loki, no debes ocultar tus emociones, ustedes, ambos han decidido tomar el camino más largo y doloroso cuando desde el principio podían haber caminado de la mano.  
Las lágrimas se deslizan por las mejillas de Thor  
-No permitas que huya Thor, ¿entiendes?  
-Esta vez no lo perderé  
////////////////  
Por la mañana me despierto en la cama de Thor. Me da un poco de pena porque al parecer no le permití ocuparla por estar en ella. Me enderezo pero la náusea me acomete. El retrete y yo somos mejores amigos desde hace tiempo. Mientras vomito no puedo evitar pensar que parezco señora embarazada.  
-Con calma, con calma-Alguien acaricia mi espalda tratando de calmar los espasmos del vómito. Es Thor, ¿en qué momento entró?, ¿siempre estuvo aquí? Me ayuda a levantarme- Tienes que quedarte descansando.  
-No, estoy bien. Esto ocurre todas las mañanas. Muero de cansancio pero si me quedo aquí, mi mente rueda, sería peor.  
-Vale-me dice Thor-¿sabes?, no estamos para algo así pero estaba pensando en dar una fiesta  
-¿Fiesta?  
-Será el cumpleaños de padre y aún cuando no esté, creo que la gente merece un descanso. ¡Hemos estado tan austeros y con tanta actividad!  
-Sí, me parece que tiene lógica  
-Me acuerdo que cuando éramos adolescentes escribías canciones que las soprano le cantaban  
-Nunca le importó- suspiro, quiero evadir esos fracasos  
-¡Claro que le gustaba!, una vez vi que se le rozaron los ojos (bueno, el único). Pero ya sabes, ¡era Odín, era macho!, no podía permitirse mostrar sentimientos… ¿ya no escribes?- me preguntó luego de un rato de silencio.  
-Tengo miles de libretas. Si quieres pasa al rato a mi recámara, te prestaré algunas y escogerás la canción que quieras para padre,  
-Me parece-Me sonríe, besa mi nariz. Mi cara se pone tan roja que siento que va a explotar. La franca risa de Thor logra sacarme una breve sonrisa y un suspiro profundo.  
////////////  
-Algo está pasando y no hablo precisamente de mis sentimientos. Es Thor. Él siempre ha sido protector, aunque a veces fuera pedante, bárbaro e insoportable, pero… aunque me ruborice pensarlo la forma en que me mira, me trata y me toca últimamente, no parece la de un hermano, ¿estaré alucinando debido a mi desorden mágico? Ni siquiera a Syf la trata con tanta delicadeza. Frunzo el ceño mientras mis pensamientos me invaden en mi diálogo interno, me concentro de nueva cuenta en lo que hago porque en este momento ayudo a Heimdall a arreglar unas fallas en la computadora de la nave, no es mi fuerte y tampoco la suya, pero ambos somos listos y podemos con esto. Es vital. Algunas partes del techo de la nave se vinieron encima de dos personas, y no fue algo mecánico sino una falla de programación, ¡ya no hacen las cosas como antes!  
-¿Te has sentido mejor?, ¿Loki?-Me pregunta Heimdall. Él es tranquilo y sabio, no como los otros brutos amigos de Thor, así que no me incomoda tanto hablar con él.  
-Un poco, ahora sólo tengo mareos en la mañana y soy capaz de retener un poco de alimento. Pero me duele la cabeza después de cierta hora del día.  
-Supongo que es la fase más crítica, pero igual puede significar que pronto pasará.  
-¡Odín te oiga!- Le susurro, no se lo digo, pero los dolores se están extendiendo por todo el cuerpo. La parte positiva es que se trata de un malestar que dura un par de horas. Así que puedo actuar con cierta estabilidad durante el día.  
Nuestra tranquila charla se ve interrumpida por Volstasgg y Syf, tras ellos viene Thor, los ignoro a propósito, son amigos de mi hermano, pero no significa que me agraden. Bajo la vista y me dedico a lo mío.  
-¡Loki!, ¡Qué delgado estás princesa!- Me dice Volstagg golpeando mi espalda, no lo hace con mala intención, eso lo sé, solía hacerlo cuando éramos adolescentes; pero a estas alturas de mi vida no deseo regresar a esa época y en este momento el golpe sólo acelera el dolor de cabeza. Me enfurezco. Mi cabeza amenaza con reventar y yo le lanzo un golpe de magia a su preciado amigo de Thor.  
-¡Loki!- regaña Thor, entre sorprendido y molesto  
-Siempre será el mismo traidor- Exclama Volstagg molesto por la sacudida  
-Discúlpate con él Loki, no te estaba molestando  
-¡¿Qué no me estaba molestando?!, Thor, por si no te habías dado cuenta, ¡soy hombre!  
-Ah, ¿sí?- se burla el pelirrojo  
-¡Sólo es una broma Loki!, ¡Cálmate!  
-¡Eres igual que ellos!  
-¡Basta!- está molesto, sé que soy irracional, pero el dolor no me permite pensar con claridad; por otro lado, si no les pongo un alto ahora, me seguirán molestando hasta que no pueda más y vuelva a enloquecer de frustración- Discúlpate y ve a comer algo, no te vi en el desayuno, necesito que estés fuerte, te necesito útil.  
La ira me vuelve a dominar, ¡basta Loki!, ¡no abras la boca!  
-¡Pues si no te sirvo arrójame al espacio!, ¡ya lo has hecho una vez,!, ¿no?- Grito sin poder contenerme, paso a su lado empujándolo ( o tratando, es una mole enorme) en el proceso.  
///////

Siempre fui diferente. Nunca cumplí con los estereotipos de masculinidad de Asgard. Si ellos tomaban, yo lo odiaba. Si ellos golpeaban y cazaban, yo leía en la biblioteca. Si ellos se reunían y follaban, yo me quedaba con mi madre aprendiendo magia. Si ellos se empeñaban en sudar, yo peinaba mi cabello con horquillas. Todos lo sabían, yo igual, padre también. Y aunque amaba locamente a Thor, una parte de mí le odiaba y envidiaba por ser lo que yo nunca sería.  
Me hallaba en mi recámara, la jaqueca hacía zumbar mis oídos y pintaba puntos oscuros en mi visión. Aún así había podido extender mi magia para bloquear la puerta, por si a Thor se le ocurría entrar. No lo creo, nos peleamos y él siempre prefirió a sus amigos. Me quería, me protegía, lo sé, pero siempre caminó hacia adelante sin mirar atrás, sin tratar de integrarme, porque yo era raro, diferente.  
No podía dejar de llorar. Había hecho la promesa de contenerme, ¡pero no podía!, ¿y si volvía a traicionarlo?, ¿y si el dolor me cegaba de nuevo?, ¿y si es esta ocasión lograba que me odiara? El dolor no cedió en esta ocasión y pasé la noche ( o lo que equivale, porque es la hora en la que se apagan las luces) con un dolor insoportable que no me permitió moverme ni un milímetro. Thor no vino, lo supe porque hubiera sentido, con mi magia, su presencia cerca de la puerta.  
Ni siquiera se acercó  
El hecho de que no pueda dejar de llorar no ayuda, y necesito levantarme porque Thor dijo que quería que fuera útil en algo. Lo cual significa que le soy inútil ahora. ¡Soy un inútil!, ¡por eso Odín no me eligió!, ¡por eso los gigantes de hielo me tiraron al nacer!, ¡Ahora ni siquiera soy capaz de controlar del todo mi magia!  
Thor lo sabe  
Por eso me va abandonar, ¡y lo merezco!, ¡además de inútil he hecho cosas terribles!  
Retiro mi magia de la puerta porque no soy capaz de sostenerla. No podría ni crear una simple ilusión aunque quisiera. Permanezco así varias horas. El dolor al fin empieza a pasar. Me llevo las manos a la frente, está húmeda, creo que tuve fiebre. Quiero levantarme, pero el cansancio me vence.  
//////////////

Me despiertan unas manos acariciando mi cabello, con suavidad.  
-Madre- Murmuro sin abrir los ojos, ¡le extraño tanto!  
-Perdóname Loki  
Es Thor  
Me enderezo, sorprendido  
-Lo siento, ahora me levanto, ¿necesitas algo?- No quiero mirarlo, no sé qué hacer, no lo quiero cerca, pero temo su rechazo y eso hace que paradójicamente, tampoco lo quiera lejos.  
Me detiene, tomándome de la muñeca  
No lo decía en serio ayer, sé que lo que te está sucediendo no lo puedes controlar  
No respondo, me quedo sentado, sin mirarlo, ya no puedo llorar; aún así, mis ojos alcanzan a humedecerse.  
-Le he dicho a Volstagg que no vuelva a molestarte, si me pongo en tu lugar, definitivamente no es agradable.  
-Me dolía la cabeza, su “saludo” me agudizó el dolor-suelto sin pensar, no me gustaba quejarme, pero ya no quería mentir.  
-¡Lo siento!, ¡perdóname!, soy un bruto- acaricia mi rostro con el dorso de la mano. No quiero verlo, no puedo ocultar mi estado con ilusiones y mi rostro, enrojecido, denota que he llorado desde ayer.  
-Discúlpame tú, estoy haciendo lo mejor de mí para no tener arranques. Pero no siempre puedo.  
-No, está bien, ¡si hay cosas que no te agradan debes decirlo!, esperemos hasta que todo reviente, no hagamos lo mismo que antes- Me dice mientras me abraza. Me dejo hacer. Me recargo en su pecho cuando una súbita náusea me atraviesa y por un momento siento que todo me da vueltas. Thor me sostiene, preocupado.  
(…)  
Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos mientras mi mareo pasa. Suspiro. Quiero estar en paz y sólo Thor es capaz de sacarme del infierno.  
-¿Has leído las canciones?-Le pregunto luego de un buen rato de permanecer en sus brazos en silencio. El dolor y el miedo desapareciendo de un plumazo- ¿Ya escogiste? Hay algunas demasiado dramáticas, pero toma en cuenta que las he escrito en muchos momentos de mi vida.  
-Quiero esta- Me dice, y saca de su bolsillo una hoja, que pone frente a mi cara  
¡Oh, rayos!, ¡olvidé quitarla!, ¿¡por qué esa!?  
-¿No?  
Suspiro  
La escribí cuando estaba en los calabozos, en Asgard  
-La escogí porque es la única de amor y me intrigó, ¿a quién llamabas?, ¿quién le pedías ayuda?  
Bajo la vista avergonzado y aprieto la boca, no voy a decir nada  
-Entonces, ¿Ya escogiste quién la va a cantar?- Le digo para distraer su atención  
-Sí, hay una aldeana con una voz extraordinaria, quería pedirte permiso para que empiece a ensayarla.  
-Perfecto- le digo- Cierro los ojos y me dispongo a dormir en su abrazo. Necesito descansar.  
////////////////  
Loki se apretó las manos con nervios… Esa canción, ¡esa canción jamás debía haber caído en manos de Thor!, ¡era demasiado vulnerable y él había sido muy descuidado! Suspiró intentando calmarse, si permitía que sus emociones lo embargasen terminaría sintiéndose mal, y esa noche quería estar en paz.  
La cantante que Thor escogió tenía una voz hermosa y era perfecta para su canción.

Remember the place  
Oh wonderful day  
The momento our fate was revealed  
Through my eyes you can see  
All the love within me

La presión en el pecho de Loki empezó. Había escrito esa canción una tarde desesperada, después de días de soledad, en su celda, su madre había muerto y nadie lo visitaba, ¡la soledad lo tenía enloquecido! Por aquella época comenzó a pensar de nuevo en Thor, con más intensidad que antaño, con el peso de su amor no correspondido y escondido por largo tiempo. ¡Thor, Thor!, su hermano. Recordaba los buenos momentos, maravillosos, ellos jugando, riendo-. Thor a su lado, protegiendo, él mismo, con el corazón puro, para el que su hermano era todo.

Oh, all that i have  
My soul i wil give you  
I know i believe  
You are my reason to live

Encerrado en su celda, Loki solía recordar aquellos momentos. La felicidad de la infancia, el primer suspiro enamorado, las mejillas teñidas de rubor.

Colours are fading  
Lost in the dark  
Tears of blood staining  
Snow freezing my heart

Loki entrecerró los ojos en aquella estrofa, las memorias no lo dejaban, cuando en su celda a solas, escribió aquella canción. Los celos, el dolor por el abandono de su hermano que sólo veía a las mujeres y a sus amigos. La desaprobación de su padre; la envidia, la guerra, ¡su naturaleza de monstruo!, ¡Thanos!, ¡Thanos y sus torturas!, ¡sangre, dolor, miedo!, ¡gritos, gritos por Thor, por su ayuda!!!  
La oscuridad, líquida, derritiéndose en su interior, sin salida, sin opciones para salir del dolor; la incapacidad para detenerse y escuchar a su corazón… para sentir el amor de su madre y hermano…

Now i´m leaving  
My world nomore  
My love my all  
Into your arms i fall  
You are my reason

Sin querer las lágrimas se deslizan por mis mejillas ante el dolor de recordar, el nudo en la garganta  
Take me away  
I'll go where you are  
I'll follow my heart to the end  
La desesperación, la soledad en la celda, los abusos verbales de los guardias, ¡su madre muerta!, ¡muerta!  
¡Sácame Thor!, ¡Thor, Thor!  
¡Ayudame!

With the pain far behind  
Where you'll sleep i'll fly

Oh take me away  
My life i will give  
All that ï have  
Was for you my reason

Loki:  
Ahora mis mejillas están bañadas en lágrimas. Una mirada fija sobre mí. Thor me mira, sorprendido  
-Loki… esa canción… nosotros…  
Me mira, con los ojos desbordando no sé qué emociones, que me devoran, ¡lo sabe!, ¡por eso no quería que escogiera y escuchara esa canción! Me levanto y salgo corriendo del comedor, mi corazón late como loco, ¡Thor sabe!, ¡sabe que esa canción la escribí para él!  
//////  
Sabía que Thor vendría tras de mí. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarlo.  
-Loki- su voz sonó a mis espaldas, me encontraba sentado en mi cama, dándole la espalda, le presión de la angustia apretada fuertemente en mi pecho. ¡no podía contestar!, ¡no podía llorar!, ¡Estaba paralizado de terror por su próxima reacción! Él ya no me necesitaba, él había prescindido de mí en Sakaar, y debido a mis abominables acciones, ¿quién podría creer que amo a Thor como lo hago? Estaba tan asustado y fuera de mí que no noté cuando Thor se sentó a mi lado. No sentí su mano en mi espalda ni la cálida caricia que hizo al bajar por mi columna; reacciono hasta que mi barbilla está presa por su mano y le veo mirarme con intensidad.  
Thor no le tiene miedo a nada, nada lo detiene; la mayor parte del tiempo actúa porque quiere, sin medir las consecuencias, así que cuando su lengua se mete en mi garganta sin mi permiso, entiendo que en esta ocasión será igual… y no me pesa.  
///////  
Me pregunto por qué decidimos hacer las cosas difíciles, cuando pudimos hacer esto desde el inicio-Thor murmura en mi oído, su aliento caliente me roba la capacidad de responder. Sin dudarlo y sin pedir permiso, comienza a desvestirme. Cierro los ojos. Me dejo llevar. No soy más que una masa temblorosa que emite jadeos y suspiros bajo sus manos.  
-T-Thor…-Me besa, roba lo último de mi raciocinio. Thor no debía ser sólo el Dios de trueno, debería ser la tormenta o el tifón que arrolla todo a su paso. Mi cuerpo arde, cada centímetro de mi piel le quiere pertenecer… y creo que él está tan ansioso como yo porque no gasta tiempo en más preámbulos, abre mis piernas, me sostiene de la cadera y me penetra lento pero firme al tiempo que me besa para ahogar mi grito.  
…Thor es enorme, y aunque lo he hecho recientemente duele, y mucho, pero también es capaz de llevarme a la locura cuando toca ese punto preciso en el que el dolor se disuelve y mi visión se queda con puntos luminosos, manchas de color, ¡Más adentro!, ¡lo necesito más adentro!, ¡hasta el fondo!, ¡hasta que cada partícula de mi ser se diluya en él! Pero no alcanzo a emitir más que gemidos de placer… el roce de su cuerpo, su sexo en mi interior, mi sexo húmedo rozando contra las sábanas-¡Thor, Thor, hermano!-lloriqueo, mi magia se descontrola y nos ata por un momento, sus penetraciones se hacen más duras y el placer se duplica. No puedo dejar de llorar de placer, de gritar, ¡Thor, Thor, Thor! Se viene dentro de mí con un último empuje, hace que mis sentidos se rompan y que todo a mi alrededor se oscurezca por la fuerza del orgasmo. No sé cuánto tiempo permanezco desvanecido.  
-Perdón, ¿te lastimé? A veces no medito lo que hago y me pongo como loco, debí prepararte- Me dice luego de largos minutos de silencio.  
-Estoy bien- le susurro, sin mucha fuerza para moverme. Me muerdo los labios, no quiero pronunciar esas palabras que están en mi mente desde hace rato.  
-Te amo- me dice de repente, sus labios pegados a los míos, lo miro fijamente, los ojos húmedos, abiertos grandemente.  
-¿C-cómo supiste que esa canción era sobre nosotros?- la respuesta a su declaración ahogada en mi garganta. Mis lágrimas me vuelven a invadir, ¡debe ser un sueño!  
-No lo sé, sólo me di cuenta en cuanto la escuché cantada, y tu cara… no soy tan tonto como piensas- me dice con una sonrisa mientras me alcanza y me coloca sobre su pecho. Me acurruco ahí, muy cómodo.  
-Supongo que como la escribí para ti, mis sentimientos te llegaron… te amo… me murmuro antes de cerrar los ojos y caer en un profundo y ¡por fin! Satisfactorio sueño.  
/////  
Noruega  
El mar  
El verde de los campos  
Mi padre  
Odín  
-Padre…-Me atrevo a decirle, a llamarlo así, tras largos años de molestia, dolor y rencor.  
-Loki, mi hijo…  
-Padre, Thor, yo…  
-Lo sé-me dice mientras me mira fijamente en aquel sueño-te lo dije, que buscaba una alianza entre los reinos... y sus sentimientos siempre los supe, incluso antes que ustedes.  
-Padre, algo está cambiando  
-Es tu magia, tus sentimientos cambian, estás dejando de ser el Dios de las mentiras  
-¡¿Y qué si me convierto en algo peor?!. Le pregunto, angustiado  
-¿Te sientes peor?  
Niego. Estoy feliz. Más que nunca  
-No vas a cambiar tu esencia. Loki siempre será Loki. El Dios de las…  
-Travesuras- completo en cuanto el pensamiento se forma en mi mente.  
-Y siempre, aunque no lo creas estaré orgulloso de ti. Siempre lo estuve…  
Lo abrazo sin poder contenerme, tal demostración de sensibilidad no es algo que padre haya tolerado nunca, pero me devuelve el abrazo.  
-Nunca borraste mi imagen de los frescos del salón del trono.  
-Es porque siempre supe que regresarías a nosotros. Ahora ve, sé feliz con Thor, permanece a su lado, ámense, cuídense la espalda y reconstruyan Asgard.  
Lo vuelvo a abrazar. Cierro los ojos. Despierto en mi cama, en brazos de Thor, él duerme.  
-Conque Dios de las travesuras, ¿he?, ¿no podía ser algo más cool?, ¿ el Dios del fuego, o del viento?- suspiro, sonrío, por alguna razón empiezo a pensar en bromas para molestar a mi hermano. Definitivamente es mil veces mejor una travesura que mentir y traicionar a quien se ama, sin poder parar. Cierro los ojos, me acurruco en al abrazo de Thor. Por hoy, las travesuras pueden esperar, en este momento sólo deseo perderme en el calor de mi hermano, a quien he amado y deseado tanto tiempo... y así lo hago. Quién sabe qué nos traerá mañana, pero lo enfrentaremos juntos…  
Juntos…

 

Fin


End file.
